Nightfall
by missclouds
Summary: [ShikaIno]—Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta pada senja apabila kau selalu datang bersamanya? / [untuk #CPC2016]


**Naruto** _ **and all of its characters are belong to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto** _ **. I don't take any material profit from it.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU**_ **. Random.** _ **OoC.**_ **Random. Abal** _ **.**_ **Sumpah ini abal huhu.**

 **.  
**

 **Ditulis untuk meramaikan** _ **Crack Pairing Celebration**_ **2016**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Nightfall**

.

* * *

Shikamaru sedang dalam fase tidur paling lelapnya ketika dia mendengar namanya dipanggil beberapa kali. Suara feminim itu pelan dan kedengarannya jauh sekali.

"—maru."

Bahunya kemudian dicolek pelan.

"Shikamaru."

Pemuda itu menggerung pelan, merasa terganggu. Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri, berusaha membuat jarak dengan siapapun yang berusaha membuyarkan mimpi indahnya. Padahal dia baru saja akan menyuap sesendok besar es krim rasa soda favoritnya dari kedai Akimichi.

"Shikamaru."

Aduh. Siapapun yang sedang mengganggunya dia benar-benar sangat gigih.

"Hng. Lima menit." Dia malah berguling semakin jauh.

"Ya Ampun. Shikamaru! Bangun!" Kesal dengan tingkah polahnya, suara itu tiba-tiba naik beberapa desibel. Sedetik kemudian rasa nyeri terasa di pinggang.

Shikamaru mengaduh, menggosok pelan sisi perutnya yang ngilu sambil meringkuk. "Iya, iya. Aku bangun." Dengan malas akhirnya dia membuka mata, merenggangkan badannya. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri. Pukul empat lewat tiga puluh dua menit. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Shikamaru berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya untuk bangkit dan menoleh, mendapati karibnya sejak masih memakai popok duduk disebelahnya. Ino Yamanaka tengah memejamkan mata menikmati sepoi angin sore. Kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan ketika tubuhnya ia sedikit lentingkan ke belakang. Shikamaru belum mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Shikamaru."

"Hm."

"Mau es krim?"

Bulu mata Ino yang panjang dan lentik bergetar. Tahu akan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, Shikamaru berhasil mengalihkan atensinya pada langit dengan mendongak tepat sebelum gadis itu menoleh padanya.

Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak menoleh, tapi terdengar suara _kresek-kresek_ dari sebelahnya, pertanda Ino sedang mengeluarkan es krim tersebut dari plastik mini market. Tak lama kemudian satu bungkusan dingin berpindah tangan.

"Urusan klubmu sudah selesai?"

"Hm."

Shikamaru tidak menoleh. Tapi dia tahu persis gelagat _macam ini_ hanya berujung pada satu hal.

"Siapa yang kau tolak hari ini?"

Sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama Ino memang selalu begitu. Setiap ada sesuatu yang memberatkan hatinya—setelah dia menjatuhkan satu hati pemuda lugu yang ditawarkan kepada _nya_ —ia pasti akan berlari kepada Shikamaru dengan es krim untuk ditawarkan. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu paham maksudnya. Mungkin gadis itu merasa tidak enak hati pada siapapun yang telah ia buat patah hati. Mungkin ia hanya ingin menyenangkan diri sendiri karena seperti gadis-gadis muda yang lain, ia suka semua makanan manis. Atau mungkin karena ia sangat suka mentraktir Shikamaru dengan uang sakunya yang berlebih? Entahlah.

Para gadis itu sulit untuk dipahami. Dan mengenal Ino Yamanaka nyaris seumur hidupnya tidak membantu Shikamaru untuk memahami gadis itu seratus persen.

Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya gadis itu menjawab. "Kiba Inuzuka."

Shikamaru membuka es krim ditangannya tanpa melihat. Matanya menyipit, berusaha menepis rasa tidak suka yang mendadak merongrongnya dengan menatapi bola jingga dilangit sampai matanya perih. Rasa tidak suka yang dia tahu persis apa sebabnya.

"Kapten klub sepak bola itu?" Tanyanya kemudian. Satu gigit es krim masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Perisa cola yang menyegarkan langsung menyebar. Rasa tidak suka Shikamaru lumer dalam setiap gigitanya.

"Hmm."

Shikamaru menarik napas pelan sebelum akhirnya berujar. "Kau tahu ini tidak akan ada habisnya kecuali kalau kau punya kekasih, 'kan? Aku tidak mau terkena diabetes diusia muda hanya karena kau selalu mencekokiku dengan es krim seminggu dua kali." Satu gigitan pada es krimnya dan dia mendengar Ino bergumam pelan. "Kenapa tidak mencoba pacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka? Kebanyakan dari mereka sangat populer." _Dan cocok bersanding denganmu_ –batin pemuda itu menambahkan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Maka dari itu Shikamaru menoleh–

–dan mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Ino menatap penuh padanya. Rambutnya yang keemasan dimainkan bayang-bayang sinar matahari. Poninya yang menjutai tersibak ke atas oleh angin, menampilkan iris birunya yang menjadi semerah tembaga, tersepuh jingga senja. Hanya perasaan Shikamaru, atau memang ada gemerlap tak biasa pada kedua bola mata itu.

"Hmm kenapa ya?"

Satu kalimat tanya dari gadis itu, dan Shikamaru kesulitan menelan ludah. Dia bisa merasakan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya. "Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" ujarnya kemudian.

Shikamaru nyaris tidak pernah kehilangan suara. Dia adalah pemuda paling cerdas yang pernah Ino kenal. Pemuda itu punya segudang perspektif. Hampir mustahil membuatnya bungkam hanya dengan beberapa argumen saja. Oleh karena itu, mendapati respon tidak terduga seperti ini membuat Ino mau tidak mau meledak dengan tawa.

Tawa renyah gadis itu tersuguh. Begitu merekah hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi gerahamnya yang tersusun rapi. Dan netra Shikamaru seperti dilem, tidak bisa beralih. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau tawanya mempunyai efek semacam ini pada Shikamaru. Tidak pernah tahu.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Shikamaru, Ino balik bertanya. Masih saling pandang. Masih dengan senyum dibibir. "Shika, kenapa kau suka dengan senja? Sejak kita melihat senja bersama-sama saat Sekolah Dasar kau tidak pernah absen melihat matahari terbenam."

Shikamaru terdiam agak lama. Sengaja memberi jeda. Dia menggigit potongan terakhir es krim colanya kemudian berdiri. Rona kemerahan di wajahnya hilang, digantikan gurat paling serius yang pernah Ino lihat. Matanya yang segelap batu obsidian terpancang pada mata Ino, seakan membaca apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Seakan memperkirakan apa yang akan Ino lakukan selanjutnya.

Yang Ino tidak tahu, Shikamaru sudah memutuskan. Wajah serius yang dia pasang semata-mata karena roda di otaknya sedang masuk gigi satu. Mode berpikir. Shikamaru sempat meragu, namun gemerlap tak biasa di mata Ino lagi-lagi tertangkap penglihatannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik dia memutuskan. Dia akan melewati batas dari lingkar yang sudah dia tahan mati-matian untuk tidak dilangkahi sejak dulu. Lingkar pertemanan.

Satu tangannya kemudian terulur di depan wajah Ino.

Seumur hidup, Shikamaru hanya pernah benar-benar memegang tangan itu dua kali. Shikamaru ingat. Pertama saat kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar, ketika mereka terpisah dari rombongan _study tour_ di kebun binatang. Sementara yang kedua adalah saat mereka tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam wahana rumah hantu di pasar malam saat kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Dengan mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu, Shikamaru mengambil resiko. Ada dua opsi yang dapat terjadi; uluran tangannya akan disambut, ataukah ditampik oleh Ino. Ada persahabatan yang dipertaruhkan, karena salah satu pilihan akan menimbulkan lesi pada persahabatan mereka.

Dan Shikamaru serasa dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi ke langit saat jemari kecil itu menyusup hangat di sela-sela jemarinya. Mata gadis itu tinggal segaris, tulang pipinya terangkat tinggi. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkung manis. Ino Yamanaka tengah menyuguh senyumnya yang paling manis.

Shikamaru merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Dia bersyukur sinar senja berhasil menutupi rona wajahnya.

" _Uhuk—_ hm kira-kirakenapa ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Shikamaru berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang klise seperti:

"Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta pada senja apabila kau selalu datang bersamanya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nightfall – selesai.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Saya nulis apasih maafkan huhu. Udah lama gak nulis dan yah beginilah hasil tulisan saya hiks. Tapi teteup pingin ikutan celenj ini jadi yha gini deh :")

Sawry untuk buanyak kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **Juni . 2016**  
cupcupmuah!  
 **|missclouds|**


End file.
